


-Better When I'm Dancing-   -Frans Dancetale Fan Fic-

by spaceesvoid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Basically most of the characters from undertale, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sans (Undertale), Romantic Fluff, Sans is an Angsty Boi, no beta we die like men, smol beans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceesvoid/pseuds/spaceesvoid
Summary: Frisk just wants to dance. But, when thing go wrong for the dance company, Frisk has to take desperate measures to escape, including a fall down a mountain...My First Fanfic! This is a small Dancetale fic, just for starters, since I noticed there wasn't a lot of them. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk sighed. It was a sunny day outside, and the ballet dancer inside the theater practicing her moves. "It's so sunny out! Why can't I practice outside?" She thought, twirling around onstage. The Soul Dance Company was on it's last legs, and could use some publicity. "Ever since 7 of the other ballet dancers went missing, business is slow! If I dance outside, I could draw attention to the theater!" Said theater was decrepit and dirty, with leaking pipes and broken glass windows. The money they could get was apparently funneled into repairs, but Frisk wasn't so sure after she saw a silk handkerchief peeking out of another dancer's bag last week. Frisk had been childhood friends with one of the dancers, her name being Chara.

Chara was a fun girl, but 7 years ago, when they were both 13, Chara went missing, and was never found. Frisk sighed again, remembering her friend. She finished practicing, which was really all she did these days, and packed her bag and left. She walked a few blocks to her small apartment complex, and took the elevator to the 3rd floor, where her apartment was. It was small, with a kitchen living room combo as soon as you walked in, and two door to the left, leading to the bathroom and her bedroom respectively. She entered her room and threw her bag on her bed. She changed into her favorite sweater and shorts, the sweater being periwinkle blue, with lavender stripes. She decided to read a book before she ate dinner, and chose her favorite, _Legends of the Mountain: What Lies Beneath The Hallowed Surface._ She smiled, opening to the first page.

She read until the moonlight from her window reached the pages, and got some boxed mac and cheese for dinner. Settling down on her fluffy sofa, she caught the 10 pm news on channel 7. "Wait- What?" She exclaimed aloud, seeing the theater she worked at. "Whats going on?" She wondered, and turned up the volume. "Today Owen Daniels, owner of The Soul Theater and Dance Company, was arrested for tax fraud and embezzlement. Daniels claimed that the dancers he hired were in on it, and gave their locations to the police." Just then, there was a knock at Frisk's door. "Shit!" She thought, running to her room to pack. "That asshole! What am I going to do!?"

Frisk finished packing, and quickly opened the window. She was about to climb out, but then remembered her book. She grabbed it and jumped out the window to the window below. She slowly but surely made her way down, climbing down the building. She got to the last window and jumped to the nearby dumpster. She hopped the fence behind it and climbed the ladders on a nearby building to the top. She started hopping onto the rooftops of the buildings, making her way to the outskirts of the city, and where she needed to go. Now, it may sound drastic, but Frisk was scared. More scared than she had ever been. She knew the top of the mountain was safe, and she could wait there until things died down. she hopped of the last ladder on the last building, nearest to the mountain. And then, she started to climb.

It was very slow going, but Frisk eventually made it to the top. She was wary, just in case anyone followed her and knew where she was. She had gotten out of her apartment in the nick of time, and knew the police were probably searching her apartment now. Not that they would find anything. Owen had cheated her and betrayed her, and she was pissed, but knew he would get his due soon. She hid in the cave at the top and opened her bag, checking what she had. She had packed her ballet skirt and shoes, as they were probably her strongest possessions, and some food, but not enough for a long term stay. She put on her ballet stuff and she leaned back, because food was a problem for future Frisk! And then... she fell back, and everything went dark.


	2. The Flower Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has fallen down! She survives, but at the bottom, things get weirder and weirder...

Frisk was surrounded in inky darkness. She couldn't feel anything around her, but she wasn't falling anymore. Suddenly, in front of her, was a heart. A scarlet heart right in front of her! "What the..." Frisk said, confused. "What is that?" A kind sounding voice suddenly replied "That is your soul" Frisk jumped, if that was possible. 6 "souls" appeared in front of her, along with the red soul that was supposedly hers. "Um, what? Am I hallucinating? What's going on?" Frisk said. "WAIT, AM I DEAD??" "No! No, not even close!" Said the cyan soul, glowing brightly. "You see, you fell down Mt Ebbot!" "Yeah, I figured that, genius." Frisk replied sarcastically. "Wait a second," She recognized that voice. "Daisy? Is that you?" Daisy was the second child to go missing, after Chara. "Yep!" Daisy replied. "W-what happened?" Frisk said, shaking profusely. Daisy was her best friend; after Chara went missing, Daisy and Frisk became good friends. But, less than a year later, Daisy was gone too. 

"What happened was that Daisy here slipped when she climbed the mountain on a field trip." said the purple soul. Daisy's soul dimmed, as if she was embarrassed."And you, Frisk, are the eighth, and final, human to fall." "Wait, eighth? Who was the first?" "Chara was!" replied the kind voice she heard earlier, which came from the green soul. "WAIT WHAT!?" "Yes, Chara was the first to fall down." replied the dark blue soul, in a cheery tone. "I-Is she... dead?" "No, dumb ass! Her soul isn't here, she's obviously alive!" Said the orange soul, impatiently. "Yes, she is alive!" interrupted the yellow soul, zooming around. "And you, Frisk, are going to free all monsters from the underground, as you are the soul of Determination!" "what" Frisk said.

After a long winded explanation of the souls and what they mean, they left Frisk, and she slowly fell unconscious. As she fell asleep, she remembered a song her orphanage taught her...

_Long ago, Far away_

_Centuries before our day_

_Humans lived, Monsters roamed_

_Both shared Earth and Sky as home_

_But this peace, came undone_

_War was waged and humans won_

_Forced below, monsters fell_

_Humans trapped them with a spell_

_Listen children, to my words_

_Ebbot will eat you, beware the curse!_

_Monster teeth go clack, clack, clack_

_If you climb the mountain, you wont come back!_

_Human child, human child_

_Won't turn around_

_Human child, human child_

_Oops they fell down_

_Human child, human child_

_Look out below!_

_Down underground where the monsters go..._

It told a story Frisk knew. The story of how the monsters fell down the mountain. She honestly didn't think it was true. I mean, monsters aren't real! But, she was falling right now, so she supposed she would go with the flow, and fell asleep.

Frisk jolted awake, having landed on a bed of flowers. "Oh great, that wasn't a dream." She thought out loud. "Well, what do we do? What can we do?" She got up off the bed of flowers, and saw a archway in the distance. She decided that, since that was the only option, she would go through it. And so, that was how Frisk took her first few steps into the world of the monsters. She went through the archway, and encountered another flower bed. She was about to leap over it, but a flower popped up! "EEK!" Frisk exclaimed, surprised. The flower... had a face? His face had a surprised expression on it as well, that turned to happiness. "Hi! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" "Flowey... the Flower..." "Yep!" He replied. "And it seems you are new to the underground, eh?" Frisk nodded. "Well someone needs to teach you how things work here!" Suddenly, Frisk and Flowey were in the inky blackness Frisk was in earlier, and there was a menu in front of her. "I'll help you!"

Frisk's soul appeared again, and she could move it around, like the other souls had done before. "That is your soul! The very culmination of your being!" Flowey stated. "It's weak right now, but can grow strong with a lot of LV!" Frisk asked "What's LV" Flowey answered "Well, it's LOVE, of course! Do you want some love?" Frisk was suspicious. She had just met this flower guy, and she didn't trust him, so when the LOVE pellets came flying, she made her soul dodge them, unsure of their true purpose. "Eh, buddy, you missed the pellets." Flowey said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Let's try this again, shall we?" He threw them at her soul again, and again she dodged. She was even more unsure now. "Is this a joke?" Flowey said angrily. "RUN. INTO. THE. PELLETS." He threw them yet again, and Frisk avoided them completely. "You know what's going on here, huh?" Flowey raged. "You just wanted to see me suffer." He surrounded the soul in pellets. "DIE."

Frisk panicked. Unsure of what to do, she stayed in place. And lucky for her, that did the trick, as suddenly, a fireball, coming out of nowhere, came and blasted Flowey away. "What kind of creature would do that to an innocent child!?" A large goat monster came over, and helped Frisk. "Hello, my child." She said in a calm tone. "I am Toriel, Guardian of the Ruins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nursery rhyme Frisk remembers at the beginning is by a cool dude named DearHeart45 on YouTube! Go check their video out!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2znUtDl5gs
> 
> Woo! Second chapter! Flowey appears and then gets yeeted by Goat Mom! It's pretty long too! The souls are here and Chara is alive still! What a twist! Not really, she is happy though.


	3. The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Frisk make their way through the ruins, solving puzzles and having a good time!

Toriel and Frisk walked to the next room, a large room with tree in the middle, and a balcony overlooking it. Frisk looked up at the balcony, filled with determination, and she walked up the stairs to Toriel. "Come, my child! There are many things for you to see and learn!" 

She then led Frisk to the next room, which held a puzzle for them to solve. "The ruins are full of puzzles!" said Toriel. She solved the puzzle behind her by walking on 4 of the 6 buttons, then said "You must solve them to get from room to room." Frisk nodded, understanding what she must do. "Please, let us move forward." They walked to the next room, encountering another puzzle, this one using switches instead of buttons.

"This puzzle requires the flipping of certain switches. I have marked the ones you need to flip." Toriel said kindly, gesturing towards the farther end of the hallway. Frisk moved forward across the first bridge, and saw the first switch. The wall around it was was marked with yellow arrows, drawn by Toriel. Frisk flipped the lever, and heard a click. she looked to the next bridge, and saw the spikes were gone. She moved forward, and there were 2 switches, one of them drawn over, like the first switch. She flipped it, and her and Toriel moved forward together.

This room there was a dummy. Toriel walked past, and said "Down here, many monsters may attack you. Instead of fighting, try to instigate a friendly conversation!" and gestured to the dummy. Frisk walked up to the dummy and quietly said "Hello?" She looked at Toriel, who seemed very happy, so she kept talking. She asked questions, like "How has your day been?" and "What's your favorite book?" She was kinda enjoying herself, actually. "Maybe it isn't so bad down here." She thought with an open mind. "Maybe I can stay here with Toriel." Frisk smiled at Toriel, who smiled back, and they moved on.

The next room seemed to be a long hallway, with a snaking path on the floor. They walked on the path, towards the end of the hallway. The end led to a snaking corridor, eventually leading to another hallway. This one was filled with water, and in the middle there was a path covered in spikes. Toriel took Frisk's hand and they walked forward towards the spikes. Frisk was about to ask what the hell Toriel was doing walking towards the spikes, when the spikes lowered when Toriel moved toward them. "Huh." Frisk said, shrugging. Toriel led Frisk through the spikes, never once getting hurt. Frisk soon realized the path through the spikes was the same as the floor pattern in the room before. They moved forward, on to the next room.

The room was a long empty corridor. Frisk motioned to move forward and walk down the hall, but Toriel was in the way. Toriel starts to commend Frisk for her intelligence, and then put forward a slightly strange request: "I-I would like for you to walk to the end of the room by yourself." Frisk, puzzled, shrugged and "Sure." Toriel walked to the end of the long hallway, and Frisk followed not long after. The hallway was long, and it took a while to get to the end. Frisk made it eventually, but noticed Toriel was gone. She looked behind a nearby pillar, and found her, not noticing Frisk standing there. Frisk moved forward, and Toriel saw her, saying that she, in fact, had not left Frisk, and was behind the pillar the whole time! Frisk was a bit weirded out, but Toriel had another request. She explained that she was testing her independence, then said she had other business to attend to. "Oh! I have an idea!" she said happily, handing Frisk a cell phone. "Here, so you can call me if anything goes wrong!" Frisk recognized the model. It was an old flip phone, as opposed to the one Frisk left on top of Mt Ebbot, which was a newer model. Frisk doubted anything would go wrong but smiled and said "Okay!"

Toriel left Frisk in the corridor, and after a few minutes of waiting, Frisk decided to move on, as waiting there was pretty boring. She progressed through the Ruins, solving puzzles and sparing monsters. She befriended Migosps, Froggits and Moldsmals, Loox and Whimsums, and many other types of monsters, each one surprisingly kind compared to what she had heard. She was earning gold quickly, finding it scattered haphazardly around the ruins. She found a spider bake sale, and bought 2 doughnuts and a cup of cider, as she was kind of hungry. Toriel called frequently at first, asking if she was okay, or if she liked certain types of pie. Eventually, Frisk found a ghost, one who said it's name was Napstablook. She befriended him, complementing his dancing and his hat. She wandered some more through the Ruins, eventually coming upon Toriel, in front of a tree, which was in front of a nice little house. 

Toriel was surprised, saying "My child! How did you come here?" Frisk smiled, saying "I found my way here." Toriel, slightly impressed, led her into the small purple house. Inside, it was decorated with many different trinkets, and smelled like pie. Frisk had a faint memory of the smell, recognizing the hints of cinnamon and star anise from the bakery beside her apartment building, the smell wafting in through the window each morning. Toriel guided her through the house, leading her throughout. Frisk went to sleep that night with a smile on her face. "Maybe this is my home." She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Frisk wander through the ruins! I should mention that Frisk, although a sweetheart, can be pretty pessimistic and sarcastic if she wants to be! So, her swearing isn't unusual or uncommon. She swears like a sailor, at least, my version does.


	4. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, it's time for Frisk to leave. D:

It had been around 7 months since Frisk had fallen. She was now 21. She loved living with Toriel. On the surface, she mainly survived on cup ramen and boxed mac and cheese, but down here, she went to bed full everyday. No worries, no stretching her funds, no creepy landlord. She was safe. Toriel taught her a lot. She taught her how to dance a different kind of dance, the waltz. It was a two person dance, so she never bothered with it on the surface. She had no one to dance it with, after all. She and Toriel whirled and twirled around the living room, dancing to classical monster music. She often showed Toriel complicated ballet moves, leaping gracefully through the air.

One day, Frisk and Toriel went on a walk. Toriel always did this, and Frisk liked going with her. Her mom, what she had been calling her since a few weeks after she fell, always pointed out the Froggits and the Whimsums, and they were friendly to Frisk and Toriel. They bought snacks at the spider bake sale, laughing and joking. Her mom knew a lot of different jokes, and always made Frisk laugh until her gut hurt. This time, though, was different. Toriel didn't say anything. Frisk didn't mind, of course. She loved Toriel, and respected her. They walked through the ruins, farther than they usually went. Eventually, they got to where Frisk had landed. Toriel looked up at the faint sunlight. Frisk saw the longing, the loneliness in her eyes. Toriel had told her about outside the ruins, and that they needed 7 human souls to break the barrier.

Frisk decided, then and there, that she would free all monsters, no matter what they did, and so she hatched her plan. One day, they had just finished dancing together, and sat down to read, when Frisk spoke up. "Mom?" Toriel looked over at Frisk with a smile on her face. "Yes dear?" Frisk quivered, confidence wavering. "How... How might one leave the ruins?" Toriel's eyes widened, taken by surprise. "W-W-Well," She stammered, shaking. Frisk's mom suddenly got up. "I must go." Toriel rushed out of the room, and Frisk followed, close behind.

She followed Toriel down the stairs, and into a large corridor. "Please, child." Toriel said quietly. "Go back upstairs." Toriel kept walking, and Frisk followed still. They kept walking, quiet, until they reached a large room. "You truly wish to leave?" Spoke Toriel. "Toriel..." Frisk said quietly, looking down. "Very well." Toriel turned around, looking at Frisk. "Show me you can survive." She summoned bursts of fire in the air. Frisk nodded, determination gleaming in her eyes, saying quietly "Let's dance." And she walked into the flames.

Toriel's fighting style, much like her dancing, was fast and graceful, and Frisk had to adjust her speed to keep up. She leaped and bounded, dodging the flames. Twirling around the flames aimed at she, she never once attempted to hurt her mother. Frisk loved Toriel, and wanted to free them. She knew this was for the best. The pace grew quicker and quicker, becoming harder for Frisk to keep up. She twirled and whirled around until she almost passed out. She leaped, twirling through the air. She added in a few waltz moves, using them to dodge quickly. "Why?" Toriel yelled over the crackling flames. "Why won't you fight?"

Frisk said nothing, running across the room for a narrow escape. It was hot, and Frisk was tired. She needed food and rest, but knew she had to persevere. "Please, my child! Go back upstairs!" Frisk said nothing. "We can be happy here!" Frisk teared up. This was hard. She didn't want to leave, but knew she had to. She wanted to say something, anything, but the words kept getting stuck in her throat. "Please..." Toriel's voice trailed off, and the flames started to weaken. Frisk slowed down, keeping pace with the flames and Toriel, but she was actively avoiding Frisk now. The flames stopped, and Frisk heard the faint sound of Toriel crying. Frisk slowly walked towards her mom. She knelt down to where Toriel was kneeling on the floor, and hugged her. Toriel was surprised, taken aback by this, but hugged her dear child back. "Mom, I really don't wanna leave," Frisk said quietly. " Toriel started. "Then why don't you-" "but I have to do something. I can't leave you guys underground forever." Toriel sighed sadly, accepting the fact her child was leaving. "I'll come back, mom. I promise." Frisk let go, and they looked at each other for a moment, Frisk smiling sadly. Toriel hugged Frisk again, then said. "My child, be safe. Someone will protect you, but out there is nothing like the ruins." "I understand, mom." "Be safe, okay dear?" Frisk nodded. "Okay, mom."

Toriel got up, and started to walk back to the house, stopping and looking at Frisk, who was opening the door, then rushed out. Frisk gently opened the door, and was hit with a blast of cold air and snow. She was out of the ruins now, and one step closer to freeing monsterkind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw Toriel. Frisk is moving forward, closer to the end of her journey! What will come next for our dynamic heroine!? Perhaps a pair of skeletons?


	5. The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is out of the ruins, and meets a pair of weird skeletons. Also, she meets someone else who changes everything...

Frisk closed the ruins door behind her, now engulfed in snow. She walked forward against the wind. " _How can there even be snow and wind underground!?_ " She walked forward, determined on her quest to free the monsters. She was careful, stepping over sticks and trying to look forward. She started to see a bridge across a small ravine, when she heard a cracking sound behind her. She shot her head around, frantically looking around, but saw nothing but the now broken stick. "Weird..." She thought aloud, and kept moving. She was freezing, and walking was keeping her alive. She finally made it the bridge, but just as she was about to cross it, she heard crunching from behind her. "Human." She tried to calm her breathing, preparing to fight. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" She was puzzled, but didn't speak. "Turn around, and shake my hand."

Frisk, confused, turned around, and saw a dark figure in front of her. He seemed to be wearing a hoodie, and his stance was that of a confident nature. He held his hand out, and Frisk, begrudgingly, took it. A loud farting noise echoed through the forest. The skeleton, which he could tell now, as he had taken off his hoodie, chuckled, saying: "ha, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny." Frisk paused then laughed as well, their laughter echoing through the forest. "anyway," he continued. "your a human, right?" Frisk nodded saying. "Yes, my name is Frisk." "that's hilarious. my name is sans. sans the skeleton." Frisk curtsied, something she learned from Toriel, saying. "Greetings, Sans." Sans, surprised, continued. The human seemed to be very formal. "anyway, im actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now." Frisk stiffened. "But, y'know. i don't really care about capturing anybody." Frisk calmed down, scared she would have to fight for second. "but my brother, papyrus, well, he's a human hunting fanatic. say, is that him over there?" Frisk started again and looked towards the bridge. In the distance, she could see a faint, tall figure. "hey, i have an idea." He gestured to the gate. "go through this gate thingy."

"What." "yeah, go right through. the bars are too big to stop anyone." They walked through to the other side. There was a sentry post and a lamp on the ground. "quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Confused, she walked over to the plant, finding it to be bigger than it seemed. She fit behind it easily. She heard more footsteps, and carefully looked from behind the lamp. There was Sans's brother Papyrus. While Sans was short, his brother was tall and lanky, and seemed more serious than his brother. While Sans wore a hoodie and sweatpants, Papyrus wore a frilly cream-colored shirt, with black dress pants. He also wore a bright red fake carnation on his lapel. The brothers started to talk. "sup bro?" "YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP', SANS! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES!" Frisk made note there would be puzzles later on, and kept listening. 

"YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!" Papyrus continued. "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!?" "im staring at this lamp. it's really cool. you wanna look?" Frisk's breath hitched, panicking, when she heard Papyrus speak again. "NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!" Papyrus continued, excited at the prospect, which worried Frisk a bit. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT, RECOGNITION, I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY FRIEND! I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!" "Well that seems unsanitary." said Frisk under her breathe with a smile and a slight giggle. Sans glanced over at her, but said nothing. "hmm, maybe this lamp will help you." " _Okay, well now he's just being annoying._ " thought Frisk, a little ticked that he kept talking about the lamp, and, in relation, her. "SANS, YOU ARE NOT HELPING YOU LAZYBONES!" Frisk smiled wide at the pun, trying to keep down her giggles. "ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!" "hey, take it easy, i've gotten a _ton_ of work done today. a _skele-ton_." Frisk was outright laughing at this point. She loved puns, they reminded her of Chara, and now of Toriel too. Both always had a lot of them on hand. "SAAANS!" "c'mon, your smiling." "I AM AND I HATE IT!" the brother's conversation was quite funny, and Frisk was having a harder time keeping her laughter from reaching the two of them. " _SIGH..._ WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET SOME RECOGNITION?" "wow sounds like your really working yourself... _to the bone_." Frisk couldn't keep it in any longer, and her laughter spilled out. As soon as it did, both her and Sans quietly said "Fuck." 

Papyrus led her towards the town up ahead. San's eye sockets were pitch black, annoyed. They passed some of the puzzles they had, and Frisk observed that they weren't that hard. She was tied up, and Papyrus decided to bring her to their house, to decide what to do next. In her mind she cursed so much she thought it would make Toriel blush if she heard it. They were closer to the town now, and Frisk could see the many houses of the other monsters. They were quaint and pretty, and very nice. The monsters were out and about, shopping and going to the library, whose sign said librarby. Frisk didn't question it, signs were often misspelled in her city. They eventually got to the brother's house. It had two floors, and when they got inside, it was spacious and clean. Up the stairs, there were 3 rooms, and a picture on the wall. She could see the figures, 2 of which were obviously Sans and Papyrus. But, in the middle of the picture, she made out a figure with pale skin and chestnut colored hair. They weren't a monster, so who could it be? Sans and Papyrus were discussing what to do, when the door burst open, and a familiar voice said. "Eyo, Paps! Sans! What's up!" She turned around, and there stood her missing friend, Chara. "C-Chara?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A twist! Chara has been with the skeleton bros the whole time!! Nah, not the whole time. It will be revealed next chapter.


	6. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Sans hold a family meeting, and Chara and Frisk reconnect after seven years of not seeing each other.

"okay, what the hell is going on?" Sans said. They were sitting on the couch in the living room, while Papyrus paced in front of them. "Well," Chara started. "me and Frisk were friends on the surface, before I fell down. We went to ballet school together. Who do you think I started to have a passion for dance from?" "Awww, Charaaa..." Chara and Frisk were hugging on the couch, Frisk often saying she missed Chara. They were like sisters, and Frisk had been devastated when Chara disappeared. "really? that's it?" Chara nodded smiling, when Papyrus finally spoke.

"WE'RE VERY SORRY, HUMAN! WE HAD NO IDEA YOU KNEW CHARA!" Frisk noticed a slight blush scattered across Chara's face, as she, Chara, smiled awkwardly. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Frisk smiled, and replied. "My name is Frisk. What is your name?" "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WELCOME, FRISK!" Frisk grinned, and both Chara and Frisk got up from the couch. "Well, I'll show Frisk my room. She can sleep there!" Chara said, leading Frisk up the stairs. "alright. come down for dinner later." Frisk shyly waved a bit at Sans, smiling, and they entered Chara's room. "Well, welcome to our humble abode!" Chara said, grinning. Frisk laughed. "That was a warm welcome! What's up!? I haven't seen you in, like, seven years!" Chara's smile faltered, she looked down a bit and her breathing got funny. "Ah, well..." She started, fiddling with her fingers. "It all started about seven years ago..."

"I fell down here. I had climbed up here, to see the revered view of Ebbot City, when I tripped over a vine, and fell. I was woken up by one of the monsters, who helped me to his house and him and his parents healed me. His name was Asriel, and his parents were King Asgore and Queen Toriel." The name struck a chord in Frisk's mind. "Oh! I met her! She saved me from an evil flower who tried to kill me." Chara looked up at Frisk in surprise, then looked away, chuckling. "That is like her, always helping everyone. Anyway, once I realized I couldn't go home, I made up my mind to stay with the Dreemurrs. They were kind, and treated me like their own daughter, which I guess, in a way, I kinda was. I learned about what happened before me, when the humans sealed the monsters underground. Me and Asriel had baked a butterscotch pie, and we used buttercups, instead of butter, which hurt Dad a lot, but gave me an idea." Determination flashed in Chara's eyes, turning them scarlet for a split second. "I planned that I would eat the flowers, and when I died, Azzy would absorb MY soul, and cross the barrier and gather six other souls, breaking the barrier. We almost did it, too. Everything went according to plan, until we reached the surface. The humans attacked us. Even with Azzy being super powered, we couldn't defeat them, and they drove us up the mountain. We fell down, and suddenly, I awoke again."

"My body was buried underneath the flowers we fell on top of, and, from what me and Sans have deduced, my determination mixed with his soul brought me back to life. I woke up to a pile of dust beside me, and realized what had happened. I panicked and all I thought to do was run." She put her head in her hands, and Frisk sidled up to her, and hugged her. "I was so scared. I thought they would kill me..." She said quietly, her voice wavering. She brought out her soul. It looked like the one that Frisk had, except with a white outline, and it was upside down. "I made it to Snowdin, before collapsing into the snow. I was woken up by gentle shaking. Papyrus and Sans had found me, and took me to there home. My consciousness had ebbed and flowed for a few days, riddled with nightmares and guilt. I was finally awake long enough to gather my surroundings." She looked up a bit. "Sans fed me soup, and Papyrus told me stories. They were so kind. I didn't understand. Didn't they know what happened? What I had done?" She looked at the ceiling. "I decided to tell Sans, the older of the brothers, what had happened. He-He was so... kind... Why were they so nice to me? He comforted me, saying it wasn't my fault. I hadn't done anything, and that I could stay with them, if I wanted, and so I did. I've lived with them for six years now, and they taught me to dance hip hop and," She blushed a little. "tango too. They are my family now." Frisk smiled warmly, and then mischievously asked. "Why were you blushing?" Chara's face blushed even more. "N-no reason..." Frisk poked Chara. "C'mon sis, you can tell me!" Chara blushed even more. "There's nothing t-to say!" she adamantly, looking away. Frisk figured it out, a smile creeping on to her face. "You like Papyrus, don't you." Chara's face was a tomato now, and she put her head in her hands. "Sis, that's amazing! You HAVE to tell him!" "Nooooo, he thinks of me as his sister! It would ruin everything!" They chatted some more, Frisk teasing Chara often.

Sans was drinking ketchup on the couch, watching TV when he heard laughter upstairs.He was glad that Chara was helping Frisk. Frisk had seemed overjoyed when she saw Chara enter, which reminded him of him brother when he was excited. His thoughts were interrupted by Paps. "SANS, CAN YOU CALL FRISK AND CHARA FOR DINNER?" Sans put down his drink, and walked up the stairs. Loud laughter sounded from Chara's room. " _seems like they're having fun._ " thought Sans. He knocked, then gently opened the door to Chara and Frisk having a pillow fight on the bed. Chara had Frisk pinned to the bed and was repeatedly smacking her with a pillow. Frisk was laughing and her free hand smacked Chara back with a throw pillow. They noticed Sans standing there, and Frisk gave Sans a cheeky grin. Ignoring it, he said. "time for dinner, kiddos. paps made spaghetti." "Spaghetti!! That's my favorite!" Frisk said, still upside down. She pushed Chara off of her, and got up. She gave Chara a good whack on the head, and skipped past Sans out the door. "what was that about, kiddo?" "Oh, nothing. We were just having a pillow fight!" Chara smiled, and got up off the bed. "ya must have missed her, eh kiddo?" "Yeah..." He could sense the bitterness in her voice. "ya know i'm here for ya, right?" Chara smiled sadly at him, and walked past him out the door. "I know Sans, don't worry." She walked downstairs and to the kitchen, where there was laughter and clattering. Sans, after a moment, joined them.


	7. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and present company have dinner, with a lot of puns, and Frisk stays at the house overnight.

"Geez, Sans, I thought you would have made at least 20 puns by now." Chara said, twirling spaghetti on her fork. "well, kid, sorry to disappoint, but you seem to have _forkgotten_ that we have company." Sans replied, pointing a fork at Frisk. "SANS, NOT AT THE DINNER TABLE!" Papyrus shouted, annoyed. Frisk giggled, eyes lighting up. Chara smiled, intertwining her hands and resting her head on them. "That may be true, Sans, but unlike unrinsed pasta, good friends _stick together._ " "CHARA, NOT YOU TOO." Frisk laughed. She said. "Oh Papyrus, don't be _upsetti_ , eat some spaghetti!" Papyrus paused, then said. "OH NO. I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE." Sans and Chara stared at Frisk, then started laughing. Sans, wiping tears from his eye sockets, said. " _bone appetite_ , bro." While Papyrus started shouting, Sans leaned over to Chara, saying "this is your childhood friend? boy, what have we been missing out on?" After a second or two, Chara leaned over, saying "I know." They continued making puns all throughout dinner, Frisk throwing in some good ones here and there. 

"hey paps, do you know what happened to the Italian chef?" "NO, WHAT HAPPENED?" "he _pasta_ way." "SANS NO!!!" "Eh Paps! Why doesn't the skeleton go to parties?" "WHY, CHARA?" "He has _nobody_ to go with!" "OH MY GOD!" "Hey. Hey Papyrus." "YES, FRISK?" "What's a skeleton's favorite instrument?" "I'M NOT SURE! WHAT IS A SKELETON'S FAVORITE INSTRUMENT?" A-*giggle* A _xylobone_!" "I HAD SUCH HIGH HOPES." "nah, i think it's probably a _trombone_." "WHY." "Stop that, or they'll take you to the _punitentiary_ , where you get _punished_!" "I'M LEAVING!" "Papyrus! What do you call a skeleton ruler? A _skulltan_!" "WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!? I'M LEAVING, YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN!!"

They decided, after dinner, to watch a movie. Frisk didn't know how they would get them, but Chara said she would tell her later. The movie was a lot of fun, and soon, it was over. They went to bed, first Papyrus, then Chara and Frisk, and finally Sans. Chara and Frisk went to her room, where Chara set up a mattress on the ground, with sheets, a pillow or two, and a large quilted blanket. The blanket was soft, and Frisk snuggled under it. She had had a long day, and fell asleep almost instantly. This was when Chara realized that Frisk snored. "Ah." Chara said out loud, as she got up from her bed. She stepped over Frisk, and went downstairs. She got some more spaghetti, and watched some TV very quietly. She did this when she couldn't sleep, as that happened often. She was awake for a different reason, however, that had to do with the girl sleeping in her bedroom right now.

She wanted to talk to Sans about something. The prophecy. The one that says that the eighth human to fall down would free everyone. Frisk was the eighth human, which meant she would fulfill the prophecy. She wanted to talk to Sans about getting her to Asgore safely. She could not die. "hey kiddo." Sans said from the stairs. "Hey Sans." "we gonna talk about Frisk?" "Yeah." "alright." He sat down beside Chara on the couch. "so, this is about her getting to asgore, right?" Chara nodded. "Yep. We need to tail her, make sure she is safe." "how would she get past undyne, though?" Chara thought about it. Frisk was fast and delicate. She was very graceful, which was important. "I have an idea." "what is it?" Chara gulped. "Well, what if she dodged Undyne's spears? We could train her, but she wouldn't know!" "eh? and how would we do that?" "Maybe Paps could throw his bones at her?" "heh, that could work!" Chara was filled with determination now that they had a plan. "Alright, we start tomorrow!" They went back upstairs, to their own beds and got some rest.


	8. The Snowball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light training disguised as fluffy fun! I'm sorry it been a while since I updated. Kinda got distracted by life things, and the last chapter, 7, I had already made a draft for. Enjoy this one!

It had been a good few weeks since Frisk has moved in with Chara and the brothers. She had to admit, they were fun people. Papyrus was a good cook, though his real strong suit was spaghetti, and any other pasta dishes.

Spaghetti happened to be one of Chara's favorite foods, a fact Frisk teased her about endlessly.

She also discovered that she liked hanging out with Sans. It was just telling each other jokes and stories, but their walks were one of her favorite parts of the day.

Frisk told him about the surface, whatever he wanted to know, and he, in turn, told her about the history and culture of the Underground.

Toriel had told Frisk quite a lot, but it seemed that much of what she knew was merely an abridged version. The truth was much darker in turn.

That fact upset her a little bit, that Toriel had dumbed it down for her. She was short, sure, but she wasn't a child. She had seen, and knew, a lot about the world above ground. What happened down here may not be anything like what happened up there, but it wasn't the worst she had heard of.

She expressed this frustration to Sans during one of their walks. "I just don't know why she wouldn't tell me what happened!"

Sans had been the only one she told about Toriel in the Ruins. It turned out he knew someone was in there, and them being Toriel, albeit surprising, was not shocking.

"I'm an adult, for christ's sake! I can take it!" Sans patted her shoulder, not quite knowing what 'christ' meant. "i'm sure she thought she was protecting you, kid. she's that kinda person."

Frisk crossed her arms. "Yes, but still!" She stopped, seeing Chara hiding behind a snow pouff "Huh?" Chara turned to Frisk, a cheeky smile on her face.

Frisk noticed a certain skeletal head behind a different snow pouff. She smiled. Papyrus stood up just a bit, enough that his face and neck were visible, and Chara lobbed a snowball at him.

It hit him dead on, and Papyrus sputtered a bit. "ALRIGHT CHARA, NOW YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT!" He said, and a barrage of snowballs came flying their way. The two of them dodged them as Chara threw more at the tall skeleton.

Frisk and Sans ducked down and created their own little snow pouff. "they always do this, heh. chara first showed paps when she arrived here, and they haven't stopped since."

Frisk giggled. "Me and Chara were the same. The trick is to pack it hard enough that it won't fall apart on the flight over, but soft enough so they won't do any real damage."

She demonstrated this by making her own snow ball, and throwing it at Chara, who yelled "Hey!" The two of them were in the middle and to the side of the battle, and soon enough, snowballs flew there from Chara' s side.

Sans formed one and threw it at his brother. "SANS!!" Now snowballs came from both directions. Frisk had Sans gather and make snowballs, while she threw them at both Chara and Papyrus.

They switched roles sometimes, and Frisk dodged the projectiles quite well, a fact that made both Chara and Sans happy.

Quite a bit of time passed before the barrages of snow stopped and each party was tired.

They all walked back to the house together, Chara and Papyrus both proclaiming they had won. Frisk and Sans just laughed at their antics.

When they got back, Papyrus made hot chocolate for everyone, and as he did that, that gave Frisk a question.

"Hey, Chara, where do you guys get stuff like chocolate and milk? I haven't seen anything that would produce either of the two." Chara had a sheepish smile on her face.

"Ah, well, you know how we humans tend to produce a lot of garbage?" Frisk nodded. "Well..." Then it occured to Frisk. "Ah."

Chara nodded, seeing the look on Frisk's face. "Yep. Don't worry though, everything is cleaned and washed thoroughly." Frisk nodded once more.

"yeah kid. we ain't gonna feed you garbage or anything." Sans added as Papyrus placed down the mugs full of chocolatetey goodness. Frisk took a sip, and soon everyone followed.

~~~

That night, Chara had another sleepless night, though not due to worry, but rather excitement.

"I can't believe it, Sans! She might actually be able to do this!" She said as she paced in front of Sans, who was sitting on the couch, nursing a bottle of ketchup. "You guys might be able to see the sky again!"

Sans chuckled. "i sure hope so kid. it sure would be something to see the sky." Chara nodded. "Even I miss it! I wonder if it's changed at all?"

"well judging by your friend's progress, i should say we'll see it soon." Chara snorted. "Oh please. She's your friend too! Don't think I don't notice your walks together."

He chuckled. "alright, you got me there kid." Chara put her hands on her hips. "Okay! Today was just a test run! Tomorrow, the real stuff begins!"


End file.
